Sudoku Saves the Day!
by Charlie's Angel 3890
Summary: Charlie is stumped on a case for Don until Larry winds up in the hospital.


Main Characters

DE...Don

CE...Charlie

AR...Amita

LF...Larry

AE...Alan

CG...Colby

MR...Megan

DS...David

Others

MG...Museum guard

AB...Annie Barnett, candy striper

IT...Iris Tago, candy striper

P1...Pedestrian

RM...Car rental guy

MH...Melinda Harman

Scene Titles

Scene 1- _A Beginning_

Scene 2-_ Breakfast ala Eppes_

Scene 3-_ The Hidden Bicycle_

Scene 4-_ Rubik's Cube_

Scene 5-_ Troublemaker Eppes?_

Scene 6 -_ Museums & Mishaps_

Scene 7 -_ An Answer?_

Scene 8 -_ Station Visits_

Scene 9 - _Car Rentals_

Scene 10 -_ Wrist-y Business _

Scene 11 -_ Games for the Group_

_TAKES PLACE POST-SEASON ONE, PRE-SEASON TWO_

Scene 1: _A storeowner is just opening his store as the scene opens. Seconds later, a masked person kills him and robs the store._

**NUMB3RS introduction plays: _We all use math everyday…to predict weather, to tell time, to handle money. We can also use math to solve mysteries…reveal patterns, predict behavior. Math is more than formulas and equations. It's logic…rationality…using your mind Using math, we can solve the biggest mysteries we know._**

Scene 2: _Don, Charlie, and Alan are eating breakfast at the Eppes' home. As Charlie piles a fourth waffle onto his plate, Don's cell phone rings._

DE:Lemme take this call, you guys, and I'll be back in a second to finish eating.

AE: Okay, Donnie, but you're missing out on a great breakfast….even if it just waffles…and not pancakes, Charlie.

_Split scene to FBI office_

DE: Yeah, Megan?

MR: There's been another robbery.

DE: You're serious?

MR: I'm not kidding, this guy was killed, and then his store was robbed.

DE: I'll be down in five.

MR: Oh, and Don? Bring Charlie along. He might be able to help us…

_Scene back to Eppes' home_

AE: Who was that?

DE: It was Megan saying that there was another robbery.

CE: That's the fourth this month…weird.

DE: I told her I would meet her at the station in 5 minutes. And, Charlie, she wants you to come to check it out.

CE: Okay, sounds good. Can I eat the rest of my pancakes first?

AE: I'll keep them for you for later, Charlie. You go help your brother, but you boys be safe, okay?

DE: Okay, Dad. I'll keep an eye on my little brother.

CE: Hey!

AE: Hey, Donnie. I want you to come home after work. Back to the house, I mean.

DE: Uh, sure, okay, Dad.

Scene 3: _Don and Charlie get to the FBI station and meet up with Megan and David._

DE: Tell me again why the LAPD couldn't handle this?

MR: It's the eighth robbery in two weeks. They've got their hands full with other stuff anyway.

CE: Is there any possible connection between the robberies?

MR: Not that we know of … yet. That is, unless you or if we can come up with something.

CE: I'll look for some patterns, and if there are any, I'll be sure to let you know. I have gotta get going.

DE: Where are you going, bro?

CE: I told Amita and Larry that I would meet up with them later, and well, now it's later.

MR: How are you going to get there? All of us know you don't have a driver's license.

CE: Ha ha, very funny. Actually, I put my bike in Don's car before we left the house.

MR: Some agent you are, Don, you don't even notice that your own brother put his bike in your car.

DE: I guess I was too focused on the case.

CE: See ya later, guys.

DE: See you at the house later, Charlie?

CE: Sure, gotcha. And don't forget to let me know if there was anything weird about the case. Like patterns, etc.

DE: Okay bro, I'll bring the case file home with me. And some more maple syrup.

CE: Thanks!

DS: Maple syrup?

Scene 4: _Charlie, Amita, and Larry all meet up in Charlie's disorganized office at CalSci. As Charlie walks in, Amita is playing with a Rubik's Cube._

CE: Hey guys, sorry I'm late.

LF :Charrless…what were you doing?

CE: Joining Don with an FBI case about a robbery.

AR: Oh, yeah, I heard about those… it's really weird how much has been going on …

LF: I thought that the LAPD could handle it?

CE: Apparently not.

LF: Were there any odd patterns that you were able to spot like you usually do?

CE: Not yet…but I have yet to look at the whole picture.

AR: So, do you want to still go to the museum?

LF: I know I do. What about you, Charles?

CE: Fine, I'll go. But if Don calls, I have to leave. You know how he is with those cases…he really gets wrapped up in his work.

LF: Sounds like somebody I know, eh, Amita?

AR: Laughs Definitely, Larry. Now let's grab our bikes and head over to the museum, they've got a new exhibit that looks cool.

CE: Hey! That's not fair! And what is the exhibit on?

LF: Different cubist painters and their works. It looked sort of math-science related, and we are all in at least one of those fields. And I already told Amita, we're not taking my car. It's at home anyway.

CE: Darn. I was hoping to drive… remind me again how I was talked into this?

LF: You get your driver's license and I'll think about letting you drive…

Scene 5: _Don, Megan, and Colby are working on the case at the station._

CG: Have you guys noticed that this case is kinda like the one we had where all of those rich folks got robbed? And even killed.

MR: It seems similar, but we busted all those guys a while ago.

DE: Still, it seems odd…

MR: Has Charlie come up with anything, Don?

DE: Surprisingly, not yet…I'll make sure to ask him when I go home later.

CG: Don, how did you handle Charlie's smarts? I mean, your father told me you guys graduated from high school the same day…and he was only 13. That really blows my mind…

DE: It was kind of frustrating, being the older brother of a walking, talking calculator. Sure, I've heard some people are walking, talking dictionaries…but Charlie's a human calculator.

MR: Was there a lot of sibling rivalry?

DE: Not really. My parents accepted us both for who we were and are today… Even if I was a troublemaker.

CG: Not you, Don.

DE: Wouldn't you like to know, Granger? I spent many a day in detention…what about you?

MR: From what I've heard, you don't want to know.

CG: Thanks, Megan.

MR: Anytime, Granger.

Scene 6: _Charlie, Amita, and Larry are all walking in the museum._

CE: This painting is kind of cool.

AR: It's different. But I agree, Charlie, it's neat.

CE: Look at this one. I wonder what Don would think of it.

AR: I think he'd like it. What do you think, Larry?

LF: It's, as you say, different.

CE: Who painted this one?

AR: Not sure. Read the caption.

CE: That might help…

AR: Larry, check this one out. Do you like it?

LF: I don't know, but can we sit down for a bit? I'm getting kind of tired…

AR: (As she looks at the same painting as Charlie) Check this one out, Larry.

LF: Charles, Amita…please help me!

CE: Yeah, Larry? What is it? (Speaks as he looks at a painting)

AR: Larry! Are you okay? Oh, god, Charlie, go get help, Larry's passed out. Larry, Larry, speak to me…stay with me, here. Come on, Larry. Come on…

CE: Okay, I'll be right back. Stay calm, Amita… (Runs down to a museum guard.)

MG: (As Charlie runs by him) Sir, what's wrong? We don't allow running in the museum.

CE: Oh, I didn't see you there. Yes, listen! My friend has just passed out and needs help right away!

MG: (Into radio) Calling any available guard, this is Jake, on guard on the second floor. A young man has told me that his friend has passed out and needs immediate attention... so, please, call an ambulance, as soon as possible. What is your friend's name?

CE: Dr. Larry Fleinhardt. He, my girlfriend Amita, and I all decided to come to the museum today. We're professors at CalSci.

MG: Okay. Does he have any medical conditions?

CE: Not that I know of…

_Charlie and the guard, Jake, get to Larry and Amita_

AR: He _is_ breathing, but it sounds like he's having trouble, and he has a very slow, light pulse. His heart is barely beating.

MG: I radioed for an ambulance. It should be here very soon.

_Charlie's cell phone rings. Charlie checks the caller_

CE: It's Don. Amita, please stay with Larry and the guard. I'll be back.

AR: Okay, Charlie.

_Steps out into the hallway_

CE: What is it, Don? This really isn't a good time, so can you make it quick?

DE: What's wrong, Charlie? What is it? Please tell me you're okay, buddy.

CE: I'm fine…but it's Larry.

DE: What's wrong with him? Is he okay?

CE: I dunno…(scratches his head)

DE: Come on buddy, what is it?

CE: Larry, Amita, and I were walking in the museum and he passed out. Now why'd you call?

DE: You're not going to like this. There's been another robbery.

CE: Oh, god. This day just loves me. Bro, I'll talk to you as soon as I can. I've got to go make sure Larry's okay; he's barely got a pulse, according to Amita.

DE: Okay, then call me back…or maybe I'll call you, so leave your phone on.

CE: Okay.

_Charlie runs back to Larry and Amita_

MG: The paramedics are on their way. I suggest the two of you go with them. I admire your bravery.

AR: Okay. Come on, Charlie.

CE: Think he'll be okay, Amita? This has never happened before in all of the years I've known him.

AR: Relax, Charlie, he'll be okay. And did I hear you tell the guard I was your girlfriend? And that we were professors at CalSci? Not that that's not true…

CE: Yeah, about that…I realize that you're not a professor, but you should be. You understand people, and you've taught even me so much about me and other stuff…But, about the girlfriend thing…is that okay with you? I, I mean, if it's not, then, then I, I could just…just…

AR: Charlie, that's okay with me. (Places her arm around his shoulder).

CE: Thanks, Amita. (Places his arm around her shoulder).

Scene 7: _Charlie and Amita are in Larry's hospital room, where he is connected to an I.V. drip and a heart monitor._

_Charlie is reading the local newspaper as Amita looks around_

AR: It sure is quiet.

CE: I know…kind of…too quiet. It's eerie…Wait! This is it!

AR: Charlie, this is a hospital. You have to be quiet.

CE: But, but look, this puzzle…it's how I can solve the case. But the crime one is much more complicated…I've got to go and talk to Don. And please, if anything happens with Larry, call me ASAP.

AR: I'll be sure to do so, Charlie.

_As he is walking out of the hospital, Charlie stops at the snack shop_

CE: To Candy Striper 1 Hi, can I get a bottle of water and a 3 Musketeers bar?

AB: Sure, Dr. Eppes. Hey, Iris, can you grab a bottle of water for me?

IT: Sure.

CE: Hey, how'd you know my name?

AB: Me?

CE: Yeah…and nice shirt. (She's wearing the same pi shirt Charlie has.)

AB: I've read about you helping your brother in the paper before. It's really cool, and I've actually considered going to CalSci. Thanks about the shirt.

CE: Oh…thanks! And you're welcome. to himself Why didn't I think of this solution before? I do the Sudoku puzzle in the paper almost everyday…I've even taught my own father how to do them.

IT: Hey, Annie, don't you do Sudoku puzzles?

AB: Yeah, I do. So does Tanner.

CE: Are you any good? I'm trying to solve this case and I think that Sudoku is somehow involved…

AB: Really? How so?

CE: Well…it seems that the robbers know where they have been caught in the past. I marked those boxes with pink highlighter. The blue boxes are the most recent robberies. The green seem to have no specific properties…yet…

AB: And the others?

CE: I really don't know.

AB: Could the puzzle grouping have any different qualities? Like maybe different banks, buildings, etc. are labeled in a weird code?

CE: That's a good idea…but I also have yet to solve the entire puzzle…

IT: Could you mark the even numbers?

CE: Sure. Do you have a highlighter?

IT: Yeah, here.

CE: Thanks.

IT: Wait a second, Annie. This looks like the puzzle that Ms. Harman gave us for extra credit.

CE: Who's Ms. Harman?

AB: Our math teacher at school…Yeah, you're right it does…and I have that puzzle with me. I'll go get it.

IT: You and your extra credit…

AB: Anything to get extra credit…

CE: Hey, that's how I got by in most of my classes…But, this is really weird.

IT: Oh my god. It looks really similar.

CE: That's because…it is the same exact puzzle.

AB: Let me see your puzzle, Dr. Eppes. I'll fill in what I know is right so far and highlight it in a new color.

CE: Okay, here. And please, just call me Charlie. Charlie's cell phone rings Hold on for one sec you guys, my brother's calling me.

DE: Charlie, where are you? I thought that you were coming down to the station.

CE: Look, I stopped for a snack at the hospital, and these two girls gave me a brilliant idea. Could you come down and pick us up? You know I can't drive…besides, I think we're on to something big here. And my bike is still at the museum where I left it. Larry decided not to drive us in his fancy, schmancy car. You know how he is about that thing.

DE: Ugh. I always forget you can't drive. I'll send Colby and David over to get you guys. Be in front of the hospital waiting in ten minutes.

CE: Okay, bro. But hey, at least you can drive, right? After hanging up Hey girls, could you call your parents and tell them you're going to help me? Colby and David, two FBI agents who work with my brother, are going to pick us up. I think they'll understand.

AB: Okay. Our parents should be fine with it.

Scene 8: _Charlie, Annie, Iris, Megan, and Don are all in the FBI office._

DE: Now, you girls say that your **teacher** gave you the exact same Sudoku puzzle thingy for extra credit that Charlie's been working on for this case?

AB: Yes, Mr. Eppes.

DE: Please, call me Don.

IT: Okay, Mr. Eppes… I mean, Don.

MR: Now, have you noticed anything weird about your teacher recently or in past months?

IT: She's kind of quirky. Like she has weird mannerisms.

AB: She sometimes gets distracted when we're in class.

CE: What do you mean?

IT: She, well, sometimes isn't sure about where we are in the lesson, what time class is over, that kind of thing. Maybe that's why I'm pulling off an A in her class…

AB: Iris, anybody can pull off an A in her class.

DE: Has she been in school recently?

AB: She's missed a couple days…about a month ago she claimed that she had a family emergency.

IT: Didn't her grandma die or something like that?

AB: No, she said that her aunt's house was robbed.

DE: Really? What's your teacher's name, again?

AB: Melinda Harman…and now that I think about it, I think she said that her aunt called her and then she called the police.

IT: Yeah, I remember that too, Mr. Epp…er, Don.

CE: It seems strange that somebody who knows somebody else that was robbed could be a robber herself…

AB: Perhaps she was trying to get money so that she could buy what was stolen?

IT: That's a possibility.

CE: Don, do you think that I could go on your computer so that I could project the image of this puzzle so we can all work together on it?

DE: Sure, bro, anything we can do to solve this faster…we need to stop the next robbery and possible murder before it occurs.

CE: Now, if we look at the image, the boxes marked in yellow represent robberies in which a murder has also occurred, and strangely, it's all of the odd numbers. Anyway, in pink are the boxes in which the police or FBI has foiled the plans, perhaps in past years. Those boxes have letters.

DE: What do the boxes in green mean?

AB: Those are the boxes that I've solved…for the extra credit problem Ms. Harman gave us.

MR: And the blue boxes are what…?

CE: The even numbers…but now that I look at it; I can tell you that the even numbers are hotels…

MR: Charlie, how are you getting that?

CE: Well, if you look at any map of the area, hotels are marked in blue… so wouldn't it make sense for the robbers to use the same plan? And there are plenty of hotels that have been robbed at least once in their history. So it would only make sense to fill in where different places have been robbed at least once.

MR: It makes sense…and from how I see it, this square must be a … 9. Points to square in bottom left corner

CE: I'll fill it in.

DE: Let's try to fill this is as quickly, but accurately, as possible. Charlie, you need to predict where the next robbery is going to take place so that we can stop them completely.

_After working for a few minutes, the group solves the puzzle._

CE: Okay, now if you look at this, I can tell you that this place has been robbed, as have all of the places I've marked in red.

DE: So, that must mean that these are the only three places that haven't been robbed…ever.

AB: Is that really even possible? I mean, unless they have really good security and cameras, then…

IT: Wait, that place looks like it's the pizza shop that closed last week. They weren't getting enough business.

DE: That's good, we can rule it out.

CE: Don, do you have any maps?

DE: Yeah, bro, lemme look. _Returns with a map._

AB: These places have been robbed…

IT: And that's where the pizza shop was.

DE: So, it's either going to be this car rental place or this…photo booth that's going to be robbed.

IT: Didn't Ms. Harman just say the other day that she needed a new car?

AB: Yeah, but why would she tell us that?

DE: Because she's plotting to steal one, I bet. That doesn't take much detective knowledge.

CE: She sounds like a teacher I had once.

DE: What do you mean, bro?

AB: Really? How so?

CE: Well, she loved to tell us pointless information about her personal life and we never got anything done in her class.

AB: Sounds like Ms. Leberman, doesn't it, Iris?

IT: Laughs Yep. Plastic, flying…

AB: Iris…

IT: What?

AB: You know what I'm talking about…

DE: Charlie, Annie, Iris…thank you so much for your help. I'd never even heard of Sudoku puzzles until now. Megan, you and I need to get Colby and David, and we're going to make sure that that robbery doesn't occur. Charlie, I recommend that you stay here with the girls. Let them watch what we're doing on the laptop so we can make sure that we're getting the right person or people.

CE: Okay. Good luck, and stay safe.

DE: Okay, thanks bro.

Scene 9: _Don, Megan, Colby, and David are waiting in unmarked FBI vans in the parking lot of the car rental place. Charlie waits with Annie and Iris back at the station._

DE: Remember, on my signal, go. _To Charlie, on his cell phone_ Don't forget that you've got to tell me the second that the girls see their teacher, Charlie.

CE: Got it, Don.

MR: You ready, Don?

DE: More than ever.

AB: That's her!

IT: In the red coat and black pants!

CE: _To Don_ Don, the girls say that the lady walking towards the door in the red coat and black pants is the one.

DE: _To Charlie_ Okay, bro, thanks so much. This makes our job so much easier. Three, two, one, move out!

DS: _ To a pedestrian_ Excuse me, sir. FBI coming through!

P1: Whoa…the FBI.

DE: _After running with Megan, Colby, and David into the rental car plaza before the teacher; speaks to rental car manager_ Sir, get down! Your place is about to be robbed. We have the math to prove it.

RM: Wha…? How do you know this?

DS: We've got the math, and sir, do as my friend said, and get down.

MR: Get behind me, I'll protect you.

RM: Oh…okay…I'm really scared here, man.

MR: Calm down, it's gonna be okay.

_Melinda Harman walks in, and looks around._

MH: What in the…? Is this place…closed? Oh well, makes for an easier robbery, I suppose…now let's see here….

DE: Hold it right there, Mrs. Harman. Don Eppes, FBI, and I'm going to have to arrest you.

MH: What? I didn't do anything! Why are you arresting me!

DE: _As he puts handcuffs on her_ You are under arrest for robbery and murder charges. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you.

MR: After Don leaves with Melinda; speaks to rental car manager Sir, it's okay to come out now. We got the lady that was gonna rob you.

RM: Oh, thank you, thank you so much. How can I repay you?

DS: It's just part of the job. You'll be okay.

Scene 10: _Don and David talk with Melinda in the FBI questioning room as Megan looks in._

DE: So, you were going to try to steal a car?

DS: Was that next on your list of targets?

MH: I was getting a new one for my mother…

DE: So you decide to steal one? That's pretty low...even for a teacher.

DS: Really, now, why did you want a new car?

MH: Wait…How in hell did you know I was a teacher?

DE: You'd really like to know?

MH: Why not? Please, I would.

DE: Well, it's a long story. My brother, Charlie, a mathematician, was visiting his friend in the hospital. He saw the solution to the crime in a paper. Before he came here and told me this, he got a snack at the hospital…

MH: Just get to the point, smarty-pants.

DE: Okay, but first, my brother's the smart one. Anyway, the two candy stripers noticed he was talking about Sudoku puzzles, and they knew that they had an extra credit problem, for math class…and strangely, it looked just like your hit map. What a coincidence.

MH: Oh, god. Who were the two students? Did they go to the local high school?

DE: Yes, actually. Two girls by the names of Annie Barnett and Iris Tago. Their two names ring a bell?

DS: Well, ma'am?

MH: I…I…well. They're my best students. I should have known that they were smarter than I. Why did I do this to myself? Ma told me I'd be caught. _Buries her head in her hands._

DE: Is that a confession?

MH: I suppose it is, sir. I suppose it is.

DE: _Walks out with David_ Perhaps this was too easy.

MR: Nice one, Eppes, nice one.

_Charlie and the girls walk up_

CE: So, how'd you guys do?

DE: See for yourself. The teacher just confessed to murder and robbery charges.

AB: Wow. Who would have thought a teacher would be a murderer?

IT: No idea, Annie.

CE: So, I see I'm not the only math whiz, now am I?

AB: Dr. Eppes, you are so far superior in mathematics than we ever will be, but thanks.

IT: Yeah, I'm better in drama than math, anyways.

DE: Hey, Charlie, don't you have the same shirt as Annie?

CE: Yep. That type of pi is good to have on a shirt. You don't have to clean it off.

MR: _Laughs_ Thanks again, girls.

AB: Sure. It was a lot of fun.

IT: Can we talk to our teacher? Or is that against the law? I mean, maybe it could help you?

DE: What do you think, Megan? Should we let them? Maybe they could get more information out of her for her indictment.

MR: I normally wouldn't say this, but, go ahead, girls.

_Annie and Iris walk in; Charlie continues to read the paper and stays near the window as Don and the group walk away_

AB: Mrs. Harman, what happened? We were worried about you.

MH: _After taking a few breaths_ Nothing that should have ever been found by you little snoops!

AB: How are we snoops?

IT: All we were doing was extra credit and some volunteer work.

AB: That's not against the law, is it?

MH: _Grabs Annie's wrist, twisting, and bending it tightly_ Don't snap at me like that!

IT: Ms. Harman, let go of Annie!

CE: _After looking inside the questioning room_ Don, Megan! Get back here! Hurry! Oh my, god…

DE: _Runs back with Megan_ Charlie, what is it?

CE: That teacher's hurting Annie! She's gone ballistic. I look in one minute and everything's fine, and I start reading the paper again… The next, the lady's almost snapping Annie's wrist…I wasn't sure if I could go in there, and so I called you guys back.

DE: _Rushes into room_ Mrs. Harman, get off of her, right now. Colby, call LAPD, now. Tell them we need a psych evaluation scheduled, and some jail time for this woman.

CG: I'm on it, Don.

MR: _Goes to Annie and Iris_ Come on girls; let's go to my office to look at Annie's wrist.

_Annie, Iris, Megan, and Charlie walk to Megan's office. Annie holds out her wrist as Charlie holds it still for her._

AB: As tears fill her eyes I don't know why she snapped like that.

CE: You're very brave, Annie. Iris, you're a very good friend.

IT: Thanks.

AB: _As Megan examines and wraps her wrist with gauze_ Thanks, Iris.

IT: What are friends for?

DE: _After walking up; wipes sweat from his head with his hand_ Is everybody okay? Harman is being taking to the psych ward of the LAPD for now. She'll be put in jail after a full psychiatric evaluation…

MR: Annie's wrist is sprained, but she should be okay within about two weeks. I wrapped it so she has limited use of it, but she'll recover. The same thing happened to me once.

AB: Thanks.

DE: We should be the ones thanking you three for being such good math whizzes. Well, how about we four head home?

CE: Sounds good, bro. And hey, you're actually listening to Dad.

AB: Sounds like fun.

DE: And Charlie, you're allowed to go in if something looks wrong. You do officially consult for the FBI, so you could have gone in.

CE: I guess I just wasn't sure, ya know?

DE: I know how you feel. Let's head home now, guys.

Scene 11: _Don, Charlie, Larry, Alan, Annie, and Iris are all at the Eppes' home._

AE: So, I heard tales of bravery and a bit of insanity went on at the office today, Donnie. Care to explain?

DE: Who told you that?

AE: Your brother.

DE: Of course, who else? Well, Dad, these two girls are smart and very brave.

CE: As evidenced by Annie's wrist, very, very brave.

LF: I was just going to ask. What happened to you?

AB: Well, Megan decided that it would be okay if we talked to our teacher… Kinda like more help for them in a grand indictment.

IT: Isn't it "in-dict-ment"?

AB: No, Iris, it's definitely "in-dite-mint."

LF: Interesting…

AE: Pardon my interruption, Larry, but she was your _teacher_?

AB: Yeah. Well, she grabbed my wrist and twisted and bent it. So now, it's sprained. But I'm okay. My mom will wonder what happened, but hey, I don't mind. I'm kinda accident prone.

LF: Wow. I'm glad I never had any teachers like that.

CE: Larry, I have a question for you: Why did you pass out earlier? And how did you get back here so quickly?

LF: Well, Charles, sometimes we doctors who hold doctorate degrees other than in math often wonder how other doctorates would respond if something like that would ever happen. I mean, not being able to have "real" doctors there… I often wondered what would happen if something happened to one of us… Amita dropped me off.

CE: So you set it all up?

LF: _Laughing_ Yup. The museum guard is a former student of mine, and I let Amita into it a few weeks ago.

CE: You! You pulled off a prank? I never would have thought it…Dr. Fleinhardt – a joker! Who knew?

AB: That must have taken a few weeks of practice, Dr. Fleinhardt.

LF: Call me, Larry. And it wasn't that hard. I'm just surprised that Amita didn't tell Charles. Speaking of which, where is my accomplice?

CE: She's at a meeting with Dr. Kepler. Talking about more astrophysics.

AE: How about we play a game? Chinese checkers work for you guys?

AB: Sounds like fun. It's better than Scrabble, which I hate.

CE: Yes! See, Dad, I told you there would be someone else who hates Scrabble.

DE: I'll play against Iris. Charlie, you play against Annie. Larry and Dad, you play against each other.

AE: Well, this will game certainly fizzle some brains.

_The whole group laughs_

CE: Have you ever considered how much math is involved with this game?

AB: Once in a while, yes. It's amazing how many possible moves there are at any given moment.

DE: Don't start off on your mathematical splurges again, Charlie. And Annie, don't start him on a tangent.

AB: What's so wrong with math, Don?

CE: But seriously…if you think about it…

AB: I agree.

IT: This is already confusing me…

LF: Charles, I suppose you should take your brother's advice. It's just not the time for math. It's time for fun. Like what I had earlier.

_The group begins to play_

_The End_

_Yes, I wrote my friend and myself into the story, but that was what made it all the better. Comments, questions, or suggestions? Post a comment. I'm open to all. I'll try to get back to you ASAP. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the story, I tried to make it as realistic and NUMB3RS-oriented as possible. But it had to be basic math, because I don't know a lot, but Sudoku I do. If this really happened to me, I'd be shocked, but at the same time, I'd have fun. I've never sprained or broken a bone…ever. Yay for being a math geek…_

_PS: You can buy the pi shirt on _


End file.
